On Display
by Bunny Be' Bop
Summary: Balinda "Bay" Anderson was forced to leave her old school after being gay-bashed by the girl's lacrosse team. She transferred to McKinley High in hopes of making a fresh start. Within her first few minutes there, she crashes into Kate Hummel; the most popular girl in school, and unknowingly changes their fates forever.


Hello Fandom! How are you guys? I'm great! Tired; but great. I wrote this for the KurtBlaineReverseBang, and I had a lot of fun. Solstitium did the art that this is based off of, (the cover art is the art) and I personally think it's adorable, and I'm glad I got to write for it.

This is a cisgirl!Klaine story, with the rest of the Glee Cast the opposite gender as well. Would that be called cis!Glee? Eh, I don't know. If someone knows the politically correct term, please tell me.

I don't own Glee. If I did, Kurt would have gotten into NYADA, Blaine would not have been a junior, and Brittany wouldn't have flunked.

So I obviously don't own Glee, since none of that happened… Anyways, enjoy! Please review if you want me to keep writing in this verse, okay?

* * *

_The ground was cold. It was rough and unkind, and it was causing Bay's already aching back more grief. The girl groaned, and turned to face her attackers, stomach dropping when she recognized their faces. It was the girls lacrosse team._

"_Please." She muttered, straining to look up at the people in front of her._

"_Please, don't do this."_

_The crowd of girls all laughed at once, reminding Bay more of vultures rather than teenage girls. A Latina girl; whose name Bay could not remember, stepped forward from the center of the group, and moved so she was looming over Bay._

"_We don't want people like you infesting our school, you fucking **dyke**." The girl punctuated the last word with a swift kick to Bay's stomach, which caused the latter to yell out and wrap her arms around herself. The girl moved so she was standing over Bay, on leg on each side of Bay. She kicked at Bay until she was flying flat on her back. The girl gave Bay a twisted smile, and then leaned down so their faces were inches apart._

"_You brought this upon yourself, Bay. You chose to be this way." snarled Bay's attacker._

_"If only you had been normal. Maybe then we could have been friends..." snapped Bay's attacker before pressing her foot down on Bay's chest._

"_Why couldn't you be normal?"_

* * *

Balinda "Bay" Anderson woke up feeling like a foot was pressing down on her chest. Her eyes flew open with a gasp, and Bay rush to remove what was obstructing her breathing. She looked down at her chest to see her older sister Cora's cat smack dab on the middle of her chest. Bay pushed at the fat Persian cat in an attempt to get it to move.

"C'mon Snowball, move. Get off." muttered Bay, trying to not get scratched by Snowball's claws. Snowball just purred in content and burrowed himself deeper under Bay's blanket. Bay sighed, and then reached over to grab her phone from the table next to her bed. She picked up her blackberry, and then glanced at the time. _3:27. _Bay groaned. That was just what she needed to prep her for her first day at a new school. Bay closed her eyes with a sigh. In almost 5 hours exactly she would be starting classes at William McKinley High School, and she couldn't be more frightened.

"Do you have all of your things Balinda? Your schedule? Your phone? Your lunch and back up money?"

"Yes, mother." said Bay as she rolled her eyes at her mother. Penelope Anderson had pestered Bay for days into making a checklist for everything she needed, and had then proceeded to have Bay check said list every 10 minutes once she had agreed. Penelope smiled at her daughter, than pushed a lock of curls out of her daughter's face. She tugged Bay's navy cardigan into place, and then brushed the cat hair off of her pleated grey skirt. Bay squirmed slightly, unhappy being the object of her mother's fussing.

"Can you stop? I need to go."

Bay's mother frowned, which caused a pang to hit Bay's heart. Bay truly did love her mother, but they were never able to connect on any level. Despite the fact that Bay was almost the splitting image of Penelope, they shared no common interests. When she was little, instead of having tea parties and playing dolls like Penelope wanted her to, Bay was climbing trees and was taking in all the neighborhood strays. Bay's sister Coraline; no wait, _Cora_ as she preferred to be called lately, was the golden child. She was tall, curvy, and beautiful, and was the perfect daughter. Unlike Bay, she was always willing to do what Penelope asked, which made her the immediate favorite. Even with Cora off in Los Angeles, Bay was still constantly getting compared to her. She was stuck in her sister's shadow, and she hated it.

"Okay, dear. I'll see you at home then? Call me if something happens."

"I will. Bye mom." said Bay as she got out the car. She pulled her bag out along with her, and then shut the door. However, before she could make it through the front door of the school, Penelope rolled down the window, and called out to her daughter.

"Good luck at school, sweetheart! Make lots of new friends! I love you!" yelled Penelope, causing Bay's face to turn scarlet. Bay turned around, and quickly scurried through the front door of the school. After shutting the door behind her, Bay span around trying to locate her mother. She was elated to see that her mother had driven off. Sighing in relief, Bay span around then began to walk forward only to crash right into a girl clad in red and white. The force of the impact caused Bay to fall, and out of habit, Bay reached out to steady herself and ended up pulling the girl along with her.

"Oomph!" cried Bay, as she fell onto the person she had crashed into. After a moment, Bay pushed herself up a bit, so she was able to see the face of the person she had knocked over.

"I am so sorry." She said, scrambling to stand. The girl beneath her put a hand on Bay's arm to stop her babble. Bay looked at the hand before turning to look at the girl's face. It took Bay a lot of effort not to gasp, for the girl was _gorgeous. _Her skin shone like polished porcelain, her eyes sparkled like sapphires in the light. The girl's straight chestnut hair looked silky and lush, which made Bay jealous. She could never get her hair that straight; or that shiny for that matter. Her features were Elvin and had an edge to them that made her look older and more mature, rather than childish looks Bay was stuck with. At the look on Bay's face, the girl laughed. _"Even her laugh was pretty."_ thought Bay. The girl smiled at her, and then pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"It's alright, New Girl. Just watch where you're going next time, okay?"

Bay nodded as she stood, and then offered a hand to girl.

"I'm Bay."

The girl eyed her hand, and then used it to pull herself up. The girl dusted a bit of dirt off of what Bay realized was a cheerleading uniform, before turning her attention back to Bay.

"Kate." She said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Bay smiled, and then pulled her pocket watch and schedule out of her cardigan pocket. Her eyes widened and her smile dropped when she noted the time.

"Oh, shoot."

"What is it?" asked Kate, her head cocked to the side as she put her hair into a high ponytail. Bay's eyes went from her watch, then to the schedule, then back to meet Kate's gaze.

"I have Spanish class with a teacher named Schuester in about 3 minutes, and I have no idea where the classroom is." said Bay with a sigh.

"Guess I'll be late on my first day..." she muttered dejectedly, jamming the watch and slip of paper back into her cardigan pocket.

"I can show you the way, if you'd like." said Kate, which caused Bay to snap to attention.

"What?" she asked. "You'd do that for someone you just met?"

Kate shrugged as she picked up her satchel from the floor.

"I don't see why I wouldn't. You'll get lost if I don't help you."

Kate smiled, before adding: "Besides, I have that class too, so it's only logical."

Bay beamed at Kate, and had to restrain herself from leaping forward to hug Kate. After all; it was that kind of behavior that had accidentally ousted Bay in the first place, and she did not want a repeat of what happened at her last school. A flashback edged at her mind, which caused her smile to fall a notch. She used all her might to pushing that train of thought away. The last thing Bay needed was to have a flashback in the hallway, on her first day at a new school, in front of the prettiest girl she had ever met.

"You okay, New Girl?" asked Kate, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine!" squeaked Bay. "Totally fine!"

Kate raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, but made no comment. Instead, she just grabbed Bay's hand, and began to pull her down the hallway.

"C'mon, let's go! I know a shortcut."

Bay yelped as Kate tugged her down the hallway. She glanced around as they ran; shocked to find that there was no one else in the hallway. Bay opened her mouth to ask Kate a question, but Kate had turned to look at Bay, and she was directing a smile at Bay that was so bright so bright, that all words died in Bay's throat.

"_Crap." _thought Bay. "_This is not going to end well for me." _

Bay and Kate ended up being 5 minutes late to class, but their teacher, a Miss Willow Schuester just took one look at Kate and Bay's entwined hands, and said nothing. Kate pulled Bay to a table at the back of the room, and plopped her bag on the desk. She sat down in the chair on the left, and then removed her hand from Bay's to use it to gesture for Bay to sit in the empty seat beside her. Bay sat, genuinely surprised that the teacher had said nothing. Bay turned to look at Kate, who had already pulled out a pad of paper.

"Why didn't she say anything?" asked Bay as she coaxed her notebook out of her bag. Kate giggled, and shook her head.

"You really are new here, aren't you?" Kate asked; which made Bay blush.

"Y-yeah." stammered Bay. Kate simply smiled, and shook her head again.

"You've got a lot to learn then; if you want to thrive here. Shall I teach you the basics?" she inquired, to which Bay responded with a quick nod.

"Alrighty then. May I borrow a pen?" Bay nodded, and then pulled her cardigan to side, so she could grab a pen out of her shirt pocket. Bay moved the giant white bow of her shirt to the side, so she could reach the shirt pocket. She pulled out a black pen and handed it to Kate with a smile. Kate took the pen with hesitation, eyeing the pocket from which it came from.

At the look, Bay's brow furrowed.

"What?" she asked, confused. Was there something wrong with the pen? Did she not like the shirt? What? Kate bit lip, which made Bay even more anxious.

"What is it?" she asked again, a frown on her face.

"… You pulled a pen out of your shirt." Started Kate, before Bay interrupted.

"So?" asked Bay as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's simpler than reaching into my bag… What's so wrong about it?"

"There's nothing wrong with is, per se." said Kate, as she twirled the pen between her fingers.

"It's… It's just kind of nerdy. You already look like you belong at some all girls private school. The nerd chic just kind of makes you a moving target, that's all. I wouldn't want you to get slushied your first week here." She explained, as she scribbled some things down in her notepad.

"Slushied?" asked Bay, after a moment of silence. Bay never imagined that the way she dressed could have such an effect on her social standing. At her old school, the bows and polka dots and stripes hadn't fazed anyone. Apparently fitting in at McKinley was going to be much harder than anticipated.

"The jocks and the cheerios; excluding myself, throw cups of slushies they get from the cafeteria at the least popular students at the school. Here, look at the diagram."

Kate moved her pad of paper so it was in Bay's line of vision. In Bay's opinion, it looked more like a list, but she wasn't about to correct Kate.

"At the top, there are the Cheerios; like myself, and the jocks. The Football team generally has the most power here, so I'd stay off the bad sides of Quinn Fabray and Marcus Jones. Marcus is truly just a big ol' teddy bear, but he's really tall and sturdy, and can be very intimidating… And Quinn… Well, let's just say that; if he was a girl, he'd be the Queen Bee. He has an attitude problem, but after the birth of his son, he softened up quite a bit. Tacking people in football games probably helped too."

Bay's eyes widened as Kate rattled on. Birth of his what? Kate paused momentarily, and then giggled at Bay. Bay blushed, for she hadn't realized she had said that aloud.

"Don't worry. You didn't say that aloud."

Bay blushed, which made Kate laugh again.

"Then how did you know what I was thinking?"

Kate shrugged as she doodled stars at the top of the page.

"Everyone always makes that face when they find out he has a kid. He's supposed to be like, the embodiment of the All American Guy, yet he's the one that started the whole pregnancy scandal."

Bay nodded, very surprised. She knew about Teen Pregnancy of course; she wasn't ignorant, but she had never known a teen that had gotten pregnant. Let alone hear about it like it was old news. Bay leaned her head on her hands so she could listen to listen to Kate's story in comfort.

"I see… So when did this happen?" she asked, prompting Kate to continue. Kate smiled as she doodled on her paper again, this time drawing near the bottom of the page.

"Last year. Quinn got one of the Skanks pregnant." she said, as she pointed at where she had written Skanks on the page before continuing. "Her name is Norah Puckerman, but she goes by Puck. You know; like the Shakespearean trickster? Well, Puck crashed the annual Titan victory party; and Quinn was drunk, and since his girlfriend wouldn't put out, they ended up having sex. Long story short; she got pregnant, and then she proceeded to tell everyone that Brett; the lone male Cheerio, was the father. She did that because Fay… No, wait, sorry." Kate paused, and took a breath before continuing her story.

"Fiona; whom myself and many others call Fay, is basically my step-sister. Her dad is dating my mom, and they're over all the time so we just usually say we're siblings. Anyways, the whole reason that rumor got spread was because Puck didn't want Fay to know that she had helped her boyfriend cheat on her. Even though they're in different cliques, they're oddly close. Probably had to do with the fact that Puck and Fiona grew up together, but I can't be certain…"

Kate shrugged again, this time glancing at the clock for a moment, before returning her focus to Bay.

"So then Norah went around saying that Brett Pearce was the father. Brett is on the Cheerios with me. He's my 2nd in command. Besides Fay and Sam, he's the cheerio I'm closest to. And since Brett is… Well, how do I explain this?.. Well, he sees the world differently than we do. He's totally innocent, even though he's probably slept with 98% of the school. So that's how Norah was able to convince everyone; including Brett. It wasn't like they had never slept together, so it was plausible… But then Quinn got possessive, and couldn't stand watching Brett being close to Norah and the baby when he couldn't, so he kind of told everyone in Glee Club that the baby was really his. The club swore not to tell Fay, but then Ray decided to do the "honorable" thing. So he told Fiona the truth, and she got mad, then things got crazier, because Norah decided to keep Ben, even though Quinn thought they should put him up for adoption. He even had someone lined up to adopt him. But Norah said no; that since he screwed her over by getting her pregnant, that she was keeping her baby. So now Norah is raising her son and is basically raising her little brother since her dad works all the time. And Quinn is just irritated all the time, since he sees Norah and Ben together a lot, but he refuses to lose his pride by going to see them."

"Wow… That's a lot of drama for one high school." said Bay, which made Kate laugh.

"You don't know the half of it. And that's just the popular people drama. Just wait till I tell you about Ray Berry and his crazy Glee club."

"Wait. Ray Berry? Do you mean Raymond Berry, the guy with weird animal sweaters and two moms?" asked Bay, her voice a squeak.

"Yeah. Why? Did you go out with him once or something?" asked Kate, which caused Bay to shake her head and laugh.

"Oh no, that'd be wrong. After all, he's my cousin." Explained Bay, which made Kate's perfectly pouty lips form an "o" shape.

"So _that's _who you remind me of! Oh, now it makes sense… Let me guess. You sing, don't you?"

At the way Bay pursed her lips, Kate decided to take that as a yes.

"Oh god. Never; I repeat, **never **let anyone know you guys are related. Raymond is at the bottom of the social food chain. See, look at the diagram again." Kate pointed at the bottom of the piece of paper, which had the words "Glee Club" written in neat print next to a tiny drawing of a skull and crossbones.

"Glee club is at the bottom of the social heap. No one ever goes to their performances, and Raymond just makes everything about the club intolerable by refusing to share solos. I was in it for a while as a spy for Coach Sylvester, but he had me leave to focus on Cheerios when Norah got pregnant. He also did it to mess with Ms. Schuester, but their quarrels would take another class period to explain." She said, with a giggle.

"You can join any other group on the list; the Skanks, the Academic Decathlon Team, hell, even the _Celibacy Club,_ and you'd fare better than if you were Glee Club. So, whatever you do," warned Kate. "Do **not **join Glee Club."

* * *

Kate had been right; Bay did like to sing. At her old school, she often got the solos in her school choir. She liked to think of herself as pretty good, and she truly did enjoy singing. But if joining the Glee Club meant social suicide, then Bay was wholeheartedly willing to follow Kate's warning. Besides it's not like she wanted to be in a group with her cousin. She would miss singing; sure. But she wasn't going to risk her reputation at this new school just to _sing. _

After saying goodbye to Kate after first period ended, Bay floated through her next two classes. She still couldn't get over the fact that the _head cheerleader _had basically taken Bay under her wing within minutes of knowing her. The thought brought a smile to Bay's lips as she walked down the hallway. There was a spring in her step that she hadn't had for months, and suddenly, Bay realized how different her experience was going to be at McKinley. She'd finally get that normal high school experience she had been wishing for.

Bay glanced at the numbers on the lockers, her smile dimming slightly. It was already 10 minutes into lunch, and she still hadn't found her locker. Finally unable to handle it anymore, Bay walked up to the closest person she could find, and tapped them on the shoulder. She approached a boy a tad bit taller than her, who was staring into his locker. The brunette didn't respond for a moment, which caused Bay to frown.

"Excuse me? Can you help me? I can't find my l-"

The boy turned to look at Bay, and both of their mouths dropped open. Bay began to back up, but he moved toward her.

"Balinda? Is that you, Balinda? Wow! You haven't grown at all!"

Bay groaned. She had been caught. Bay had been planning on avoiding her overbearing cousin altogether, but had obviously failed.

"Ray." She said, a smile forced onto her face.

"How _nice _it is to see you."

"Likewise, cousin!" exclaimed the older boy. Bay looked him over, honestly surprised he wasn't wearing another atrocious sweater with an animal like every other time she had seen him. Instead he had on a simple white button up, with red suspenders and navy pants. Bay frowned. She had forgotten how similarly they dressed… They were practically wearing the same outfit; only altered slightly to suit their gender.

"So, you can't find your locker?" he asked, striding forward. He took the slip of paper, and read it over quickly before handing it back.

"Yeah." she muttered. "I've been looking for ages, but I can't find it. This school is set up strangely."

"Let me help then, dear Balinda!"

He shut his locker, and then began to push Bay in the direction Bay hoped her locker was. Bay sighed, and let herself be pushed. She knew that if she fought, then she'd never hear the end of it. And she didn't want to get stuck on the receiving end of one of Raymond's infamous rants.

"Here we are!

Bay blinked. She looked at the number, surprised.

"Wow. That was quick."

Raymond shrugged, and began spinning the combination in order to open it.

"Well, it's not that hard to find. You got put in the cheerio hall. Your locker is next the head cheerleader, so I recognized the number."

"Kate? I got put next to Kate?" asked Bay with a grin. Raymond frowned as he opened the locker, and then turned to look at Bay.

"You've met?" he asked, one brow raised.

"Yeah! She helped me find my way to my first period, and then she explained how the school works. She also told me t-"

Bay cut herself off, finally realizing how much she had been babbling. And she also realized that she had almost told Ray that Kate had told her not to join Glee Club. Or talk to Ray basically.

"She told me about the whole Baby-Gate thing." She said, doing her best to make it sound like that was what she had meant to say all along. Raymond gave her a look which told Bay that she had failed.

"… Let me guess. She said that I'm a crack pot, and that joining the Glee Club is social suicide, and that you'd be crazy if you went around singing and frolicking with Glee and your favorite cousin."

Ray stormed up to her, so they were inches apart. He was frowning down at her, and his arms were crossed across his chest.

"Glee may not be cool; I understand that. But Glee is _fun_, and _freeing_, which is more than the dumb cheerios can say. So you know what Balinda? If you don't want to acknowledge me as family, then **fine. **I don't have time for stuff like this; I need to get working on the school musical."

Raymond glared at her, and then began to storm down the hallway.

"Have fun with your cheerio friend!" he said as he walked off.

"Let's hope she doesn't stab you in the back like all the others."

Bay stood with her mouth agape, just staring at the back of Ray's head until he walked around the corner. Bay knew Raymond was passionate about his singing, but she had never seen him so _angry _before. Bay looked at her locker, then back to the direction that Raymond had left. She needed to apologize… But how? A light bulb went up in Bay's mind, and she frowned. The only way she could think to apologize could easily kill any chances of attaining popularity. Bay thought back to Kate, and sighed. She had hoped to get closer to Kate… But Raymond was family. And she couldn't ruin that. She racked her brains for other ways to apologize, but she knew there was nothing that would pack the impact she needed it to. Cursing, she ran off in the direction she believed was the music room. She was going to need a guitar.

* * *

Kate had been walking with en extra spring in her step ever since first period. She hadn't noticed it until Brett had mentioned it during the beginning of lunch, but once she noted it; she couldn't get it out of her mind. She wasn't usually this carefree. Kate had built up a bitch persona over the last two years, and she fully intended to keep it for the remainder of high school.

But meeting Bay had been… Well; refreshing. Kate hadn't had a genuine conversation with someone since… Since she was in Glee Club. Kate frowned at the thought, before quickly pushing it away. Quitting Glee had been for her own good. It had prevented any potential distractions from occurring, besides; with Raymond's constant spot light hogging, it wasn't like she had sung a single solo the entire month she was there. Kate was fairly certain that no one at the school actually knew she could sing. Kate scoffed as she stirred the straw of her drink. It's not like it mattered. Singing was still lame.

"Um… Is this thing on?"

Kate turned to look at what was going on. The courtyard generally had the usual hustle and bustle of an average school, and you rarely heard people talking into microphones unless… Kate paled. Bay wasn't about to do what she had been strictly advised against doing was she? Kate mentally face palmed herself. Of course Bay was. Kate had known her for an hour, yet she could tell that Bay was headstrong; like her damn cousin Raymond. Spinning around on her seat at the Cheerio table, Kate was unsurprised to see Bay standing behind a mic at the center of the courtyard by the steps.

"Hi McKinley. My name is Bay… It's my first day, and I've already had so much happen." Kate watched Bay scan the crowd, surprised the Bay's eyes seemed to widen when she noticed Kate was watching her.

"And I've met someone who I hope will eventually be a great friend. But she gave me some advice… And I can't help but not follow it. I need to apologize to Raymond, and this is the only way to do it. Sorry Kate."

Kate could tell that Fiona and Sam were staring at her, wanting an explanation. She turned and glared at them, and held up a finger to silence them, wanting to see what was about to unfold. By the time she had spun back around, Bay had somehow acquired a guitar. Kate sat back, still shocked. Kate had always had a lot of strength; something that made her an asset on the squad, but the one thing she thought she lacked was _courage_, which Bay seemed to have in spades. Bay was putting herself on display for the whole school to see, yet she wasn't even stuttering. That was courage if ever Kate saw it. She watched as Bay fiddled with a capo for a moment. Kate's mind was still buzzing by the time Bay began the song by strumming a chord and starting the song.

"_Wake up if you believe, Love is not a fading dream. Tell me, I'm not the only one who feels this way right now."_

Bay looked off into the thrall of students, trying to find Raymond. He had to be around, he had to be. If he wasn't, then all that Bay was doing would have been a stupid, uneventful yet grandiose gesture.

"_Lonely, needs a friend. Ask him where he's been. You could be the light that comes and turns his world around."_

Bay began strumming faster, tapping her foot as the song increased in tempo. If she was laying everything on the line, then she may as well enjoy.

"_I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide when someone needs somebody. I don't wanna say, I don't got the time, when someone needs somebody. With a little faith and a little soul, we can't go wrong. We can't go wrong!"_

Bay took a quick breathe before jumping into the chorus of the song. She loved the song to pieces, but she hadn't sung it so long, she was already feeling winded. It didn't help that all of Kris Allen's songs had a shit ton of lyrics, but that was another matter altogether.

"_When a heart breaks, and the world shakes, Will we stand for the vision of love? When a tear falls, and the fear crawls, will we stand for the vision of love? Will we stand for the vision of love? Singing, Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh."_

Bay took a deep breathe again; ready to jump into the next chorus, when a beautiful voice, as clear as day rang through the courtyard with the words.

"_Make-up hides her face, cos she feels out of place. She cries; come on someone tell this girl she's beautiful."_

Bay's mouth dropped open when she found the owner of the voice. She could hear students gasping as they too registered who was singing. It was Kate, Kate; who had warned her not to sing with the Glee Club. Gorgeous, perfect Kate. Kate who was standing by the cheerio table, looking as beautiful and confident as ever. Bay could see the flicker of uncertainty as she sang, which told Bay to hurry up and join in again.

"_**We don't gotta run, we don't gotta hide when someone needs somebody. We don't need to say, we don't got the time when someone needs somebody. With a little faith and a little soul, we can't go wrong. We can't go wrong!"**_

Bay stopped singing again, choosing to let Kate shine.

"_When a heart breaks, and the world shakes, Will we stand for the vision of love? When a tear falls, and the fear crawls, will we stand for the vision of love? Will we stand for the vision of love?" _sang Kate as she walked up to join Bay in the middle of the courtyard.

After getting there, she gestured for Fiona, Brett, Mika and Sam to join her. The two girls began to skip to the front, but they stopped momentarily to bring others with them. Fiona bothered Quinn and Raymond until they agreed to go, Brett forced Santiago out of his seat; and in turn Santiago dragged Marcus along, while Sam convinced Amy Abrams to go with her, while Mika Chang danced with Tim Cohen–Chang all the way up to the center. The group made a half circle around the girls, and joined in singing the main parts while Kate and Bay did the back up.

"_**Singing, Whoa-oh-oh-oh."**_

"_C'mon."_

"_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, let's stand up."**_

"_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)._

"_**Let's stand."**_

"_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh."_

"_**Let's stand for the vision, stand for the vision of love.**_

The group swapped sections so Bay and Kate were now singing the lead, and it surprised Bay how well the group flowed together, considering she had never sung with any of them before.

"_Wake up."_

"_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh."**_

"_Wake up."_

"_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh, Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh."**_

"_Wake up, if you believe." _Trailed off Kate and the rest of the Glee Club, leaving Bay to finish what she had started.

"_When a heart breaks, and the world shakes. Will we stand for the vision of love? Will we stand for the vision of love?.." _

When they finished, the courtyard burst into applause, which shocked everyone involved. The Glee Club turned to each other, pinching each other to check to see if it was real. Bay went and handed the guitar back to the Jazz Band member she had borrowed it from. She then turned back around, eager to find Kate. She found her in the crowd, talking to the small group of Cheerios who had joined in the performance. Kate kept talking to them for a moment, before catching Bay watching her out of the corner of her eye. She turned and gave a little wave, which made Bay's heart flutter. Bay waved back exuberantly, which made Kate smile and laugh. Bay grinned again as Kate turned back to her friends. Bay turned and began to walk in the direction of Raymond, to ask if accepted her apology. Bay casted one last look over her shoulder to look at Kate, and was surprised to see that Kate was watching her as she left. Kate bit her lip before walking away hand in hand with Brett. Bay stopped momentarily, trying her best not to feel hurt. There was still a chance; Bay reminded herself, that nothing would change. Sighing, Bay walked towards where Raymond was, all while wondering if she still had a chance with Kate.

* * *

Kate watched as Bay wandered back towards Raymond, her arms wrapped around herself.

"You like her, don't you Katy?" asked Brett, his blue eyes curious and innocent. Kate span around, checking to see if anyone overheard him. Relieved to see no one in the hallway, Kate laid against the wall and sighed.

"Yeah, Brett-Brett. I do. And that scares me."

"Don't worry, Katy! We can be unicorns together! Well; I'm a Bi-Corn, and I don't know if you are, but we'll be sparkly together!" squealed Brett, forcing Kate into a hug. Kate laughed, and hugged the taller boy back.

"Yeah, sure Brett. Whatever you want… Now, let's go. We need to talk to Lady Tubbington about her gambling problem before we go eat, right Brett?"

The boy nodded, then began to talk about Lady Tubbington's latest antics. Kate sighed, and did her best to follow along to no avail. Kate's attention was stuck on the hazel eyed transfer students, with the bright voice and the inhuman amount of courage. Kate took Brett's hand as they walked down the hall, mind full of thoughts about Bay. Kate frowned, as wondered if she still had a chance with Bay. Kate sighed, for; as a cheerio, she knew she didn't. And that made her unbearably sad.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Please tell me if you want me to continue. I wrote the ending as I did to so I had the option to add more installments if I felt the need.

Okay, so please review! I'll decide whether or not I want to add more if a few people ask for it… If you want me to write in a specific person's POV, just tell me in a review. (I'm thinking of doing a chapter about Quinn and Norah, but I'm not certain.)

Thanks for reading! Please review! Bye!


End file.
